


Birds of a Feather

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: When Barry gets a shot at his dream job with the CCPN, he isn't going to let anything stand in his way. He won't let his aloof boss or his own secrets keep him from getting what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalicecreamqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/gifts).



> This is story is a birthday gift to theoriginalicecreamqueen. I do hope she like the story I have written for her. Without further ado....onto the story.

“So are you ready for the interview?” Iris asked Barry.

 

Barry rubbed the back of his neck.  Then he looked at Iris.

 

“Yes, I know I’m going to get the job. I was a reporter for the school Newspaper, plus I have my own blog. If that’s isn’t enough for them to consider me, I will find a way to convince them to give me a chance.” Barry confidently told her.

 

“Good for you. I’m wishing you good luck.” Iris told him, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving to head off to her job. Iris was a TV reporter for Central City News. Her husband Eddie was the weatherman for the station.

 

“Mr. Allen,” a young woman came up to him. “Mr. Snart is ready to see you now.”

 

Barry followed her to Mr. Snart’s office. The young woman held the door opened for Barry. Barry stepped into the office the door closed behind him.

 

“Mr. Allen.” Len begins as he invited Barry to sit down. Barry took a seat across from him. “I have looked over your resume and read your articles you’ve wrote. I would like to offer you a job as a reporter here. Of course, it going to be on a trail run. If I like your work then you will officially be hired.”

 

Barry was speechless.

 

“Are you okay Mr. Allen?” Len asked.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. I accept your offer.” Barry replied.

 

“Do you have any questions?” Len asked.

 

“When do I start?”

 

“Now if you would like,” Len told him, as he stood up and moved from behind the desk. He headed out the door. “Follow me I will show you to your desk.”

 

Barry’s cubicle was the one right outside of Len’s office. Barry looked at Len office. It was a room with no windows with just a door for entrance.  Barry thought it was a little strange, but pushed the thought away.

 

He got himself a job and he was going to do his damnedest to keep it. He wasn’t sure when he was going to get off of work, but when he did he was going to go flying. He needed to stretch his wings. He did that far away from Central City. There were people who were afraid of what they didn’t know, so if Barry flew around the city he would probably end up getting hurt and or killed.

 

No one knew about him, not even his best friend Iris West-Thawne. Not knowing her reaction if he decided to tell her was what was keeping him from telling her.

 

Barry sat down in the chair at his cubicle. It had a computer which sat on a desk. There wasn’t anything else. Leonard handed him a piece of paper. Barry opened it.

 

There was his login information to login into the computer.

 

“Thank you,”  Barry replied.

 

“No problem. I’ll let you get to it.” Len told him as he turned and headed back into his office. Barry’s eyes lingered on his ass when he walked away.

 

 _‘He’s got a nice ass.’_ Barry thought to himself.

 

He mentally shook himself. He couldn’t get involved with anyone because of what he was, no one he knew was going to accept him. He didn’t want to risk losing those who had become his family after his parents were murdered, just after he graduated high school.

 

Barry logged into his computer.

 

He checked his e-mail first. There was one new message from Leonard Snart.

 

Barry opened the e-mail.

 

Mr. Allen,

I hope you will show me what you got. I have high hopes for you please prove me right.

Your Editor,

Leonard Snart

 

Barry looked over at Leonard open door. Leonard was reading some paperwork.  Barry watched him for a minute.

 

Leonard must have felt his eyes on him because he looked up. As soon as their eyes met Barry’s eyes went back to his screen. He hit the reply button.

 

Dear Mr. Snart,

I’ll give you 110% to you. I intended to keep this job. I will prove to you I have what it takes to be a reporter for Central City Picture News.

Barry Allen

 

Barry hit send.

 

While he was writing he received two e-mails. They were his assignments. He read what the articles was about and then he started to get to work. In all honesty, he could have written both articles within ten minutes, but he wanted to get it done right the first time so he took his time and wrote it. First, he outlines what he was going to write about then he went and gather what he needed to write the article. Once that was done he started to write the articles. The first article took an hour to write. The second article took an hour and a half to write. Barry wanted both articles to be the best he had written. He took his time with them. Once he was done he e-mailed the articles to the person who send them to him.

* * *

 

Barry flew above the trees. It took him twenty minutes of riding his bicycle to get to the place he uses to take off to fly. He would get a vehicle soon enough.

 

As he flew, he did think about what had happened that day. He had a job that he loved so for him he wasn’t working. He knew he couldn’t stay out really late. He had an early day tomorrow so he had to wrap up his way of winding down for the night a bit short tonight. When he got home he could grab a glass of wine with dinner. Then he would head to bed.

 

Barry felt eyes on him. He looked down to see if there was anyone watching him. He saw no one. He chalked it up to his imagination. He landed and waited to see if anything happened, nothing did. He looked around to make sure no one was there.  There was no movement at all around him.

 

Barry got on his bicycle and headed home.

 

He decided pizza was what was for dinner. It took him twenty minutes to make. Thirty minutes to bake. Barry had learn to cook from his mother before she passed away. He ate half the pizza and drank a glass of wine. After he ate he got ready for bed. Barry was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

“So I see you got the job.” Iris confirmed.

 

“No, this is just a trail run. If I prove myself here then I’ll get the job.” Barry told her.

 

“I really hope you get it, since it’s your dream job.”

 

“I’m not going to jeopardize this chance. I‘m giving it my all.” Barry told her.

 

Iris gave him a smile. It was great he had his best friend, who he had known since they were young, working at the same place together.

 

Eddie Thawne walked up next to his wife.

 

“Allen, I didn’t know you worked here.” Eddie remarked.

 

“I’m on a trail run at the moment. If I do a good job then I have the job.” Barry told him.

 

“I do hope you get to become a reporter for us. We need good writers like you.” Eddie commented.

 

Barry looked over to Iris.

 

“What…” Iris started. She looked back a Barry. “I let him read your blog, you never said he couldn’t. Plus it’s posted for the world to see, Bar. What did you think would happen?”

 

It wasn’t a crime, plus Eddie had wanted to know what her best friend had did. Eddie was impressed with what he had read. Both of them had decided that Barry would be a good reporter for the newspaper. When there was a reporter spot open, Iris mentioned it to Barry who immediately apply for the job.

 

Iris told Len that her best friend was applying for the Reporter position, and she had gave him the web address for Barry’s blog. Iris didn’t tell any of this to Barry.

 

Heat rose to Barry’s cheeks. Barry never would have guessed Iris would show her husband his blog. He did wondered if Iris showed  her father his blog. He looked at Eddie.

 

“Thank you for saying that Eddie.”  Barry replied.

 

“No problem. You’re a talented writer, and if they don’t see that then they are blind as a bat.”  Eddie assured him.

 

Iris giggled.

 

It was good Barry had friends he could depend on, but he wasn’t sure how they would take the news of he was different from them. A few minutes later, they parted way to head to work.

 

Barry settled at his desk login to see if there was anything new. Barry heard voices coming from Mr. Snart’s office.

 

“Yes, I set up the reservation for dinner at Charlene’s at seven pm. I’ll be ready to go by then.” the secretary's voice confirmed.

 

“Miss Smoak, thank you.” Len replied, as she left the office.

 

Barry looked at his computer screen seconds before she walked out of the office. Barry glanced over to Leonard’s office to see him going over paperwork.

 

 _‘Well that answered that question.’_ Barry thought to himself as he turned his attention back to his computer screen.

 

It was good to know his boss was spoken for. Now his mind could focus on work instead of something that would never happen. He was different and he wasn’t about to put someone in danger for being with him...or knowing what he was, which was a freak of nature. No one would love him, not like he was. He would end up dying alone. It was the only way he could protect the ones he loved.

 

He clicked on the e-mail to find the articles he had turned in needed a couple of corrections. He read the e-mail which let him know what he needed to correct and he made those correction and sent the two articles back with the correction made.

 

He found a new e-mail sitting in his inbox after he sent the newly corrected article to his boss. He found three more assignments waiting for him. Barry started to work on the assignments as soon as he got them.


	2. Chapter 2

Len glanced outside his office. He wanted to make sure his new reporter was at his desk, which he sat at working. There was something about Barry Allen he couldn’t figure out.

 

Barry was reading something off his computer screen. He stopped and wrote something down on the paper in front of him, and then he continued reading what was on his screen.  

 

Len had just fired two writers who were not doing their job, and one of them was a heavy gambler. Len didn't need any trouble, so instead of getting involved, he had cut all ties with those writers. He also let them know not to put him for reference when they were looking to get another job.

 

Len was going to get to know Barry better. He felt a connection with him. He couldn’t explain it, or why he felt this way about his newest reporter. All he knew was he wanted to explore the bond which he had with Barry.

 

The thing was with what he was, he couldn’t do that. Anyone involved with him would get hurt, and that was something he couldn’t let happen. The people in his life could all handle themselves. He didn’t know Barry, so he didn’t know if Barry could. He was sure he could handle himself in a normal situation, but Len was anything but normal.

 

Miss Smoak, his secretary, walked into the office.

 

“Mr. Snart,” Felicity started as she caught him staring at Barry. She didn’t say anything. “A Mr. Darhk is here to see you.”

 

Len froze at the name.

 

 _‘Keep Mr. Darhk away from Barry. I’ll protect Barry with my life.’_ Len thought to himself.

 

Hold on. Why was that the first thing that came to his mind?  They didn’t even really know one another. Also why was Mr. Darhk coming to see him at his place of work? There wasn’t anything wrong as far as he knew. It probably meant he wanted something from him.

 

“Tell Mr. Darhk I’ll meet him where he’s at.” Len told her as he watched Felicity leave.

 

Len stood up from his desk and left his office. He started to walk away when he could feel eyes on him. He turned to see Barry, who was watching his ass. Barry must have seen the motion which made he look up to see Len with a smirk on his face. Len saw color appear in his  cheeks before Barry tore his eyes away and looked back at the screen.

 

Len turned back and headed to where Mr. Darhk stood in a side rooms of the building. It was where they could do their business, if they needed to. The room was there for when their kind needed to meet, it would be away from mortal view. Meetings usually happen at their home or somewhere neutral.  If the room was being used it meant it was an emergency.

 

“Mr. Snart, nice of you to grace us with your presence.” Damien remarked.

 

“What is it you need Mr. Darhk?” Len asked. He hoped to keep this conversation short and quick.  He wanted to get back to his office. Len had work to do.

 

“It’s about our deal, of course. You will get me a winged human, the sooner the better.  In return I will spare your life and those around you.” Damien told him.

 

“We’re working on it. Why do you need one?” Len asked him eyeing him suspiciously.

 

“That is none of your concern. Get me what I want, or your friends start dying.It’s your choice. Honestly, I really don’t mind if you put this off for awhile. I could have such fun. Your sister Lisa is really pretty, and Mick seems like he’d be fun to play with too. Or maybe your newest employee might want to have some fun with me.” Damien dangerously low voice told him.

 

Len froze.

 

How did Darhk know about Barry? Damn it, he had a leak. He will have to find the hole and plug it. Len had to find away to get Darhk away from here now.

  
Len tried not to show any emotion when he mention Barry.

 

“There’s no need to get your panties in a bunch. You’ll have what you asked for soon enough.” Len answered.

 

“Good. I’ll show myself out.”  Damien said, as he turned and left the way he had came.

 

Felicity and Len were the only one standing in the room.

 

Len needed to make sure Barry was okay. He wanted to rush back to Barry’s desk, but he couldn’t. If he did, then he would get questioned by the others. He took a couple of deep breaths.

 

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked quietly.

 

“Yes, fine. Have you had any luck locating any winged humans?” Len asked her.

 

“Yes, but the ones I have found are ones you don’t want to mess with unless you want to deal with another Damien Darhk.” Felicity confessed.  

 

Len let out a sigh.

 

“Please keep looking.  I’m not going to let anyone in my family be killed by that bastard,” Len started. His mind wandered back to Barry. Len was starting to consider him family as well. No one but him knew that, and that’s how it was going to stay. “If you get anything please let me know.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Len and Felicity was heading back to his office.  Felicity headed off in another direction as soon as they got closer to Len’s office.

 

Len saw Iris Thawne standing next to Barry’s desk.

 

“Mr. Snart, thank you for giving Barry this opportunity.” Iris said, as Len stopped next to her.

 

“It’s no problem. Barry is a talent writer, and I hope he will stick around.” Len offered he looked over at Barry who was looking at the computer screen. Barry turned and looked at him.

 

“I plan on staying as long as you’ll have me.”  Barry admitted.

 

“Good.” Iris replied. She turned to Barry. “Barry did you bring the lasagna?”

 

Barry opened on of his desk drawers and took out a  small plastic tupperware with lasagna in it,before handing it to Iris. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Thanks for lunch Barry.” Irish said.

 

“You’re welcome. I hope you and Eddie enjoy it.” Barry said.

 

“Thank You Barry! We’ll enjoy our lunch.” Iris started then turned her attention to Len. “Have a good day Mr. Snart. Oh… Barry, Eddie has something he has to do with his father, so I’ll see you later on tonight.”

 

Iris then turned and left. It left them alone together. Len wanted to ask Barry questions about himself, but Len had to bit his tongue. It would be inappropriate. He could ask them after he got to know Barry better.  

 

“How are those article coming along Mr. Allen?”

 

“I’ve got the three articles down, and more to come sir.”

 

“Barry, you don’t have to call me sir.”  Len decided.

 

It was proper to call him that in this environment, but the words felt wrong coming from Barry’s mouth.

 

“What else can I call you by?” Barry started then paused to think for a moment. “I could call you Mr. Snart.”

 

Crap that wasn’t any better. Whenever someone called him that, it made him think about his father, that was never a good thing. Len just wanted to say the hell with it, and tell Barry to call him Len. He opened his mouth to say something then closed his mouth.

 

“That’ll be fine.” Len replied.

 

Len knew if he stayed any longer it would get even more awkward.

 

“So, if you need anything let me know Barry.” Len said, as he turned back and went back into his office. Once he sat down it dawned on him he had called him by his first name.

 _‘Damn, I need to be more careful.’_ Len scolded himself.

 

He looked at the papers on his desk. Len did admit to himself that he looked forward to reading Barry’s articles. The future for Mr. Allen working here was bright. Len would do all he could to help him reach his full potential. It was different with Barry and Len knew it. Now all he had to do is figure out what to do with this newly gained knowledge.

 

“Guess it’s back to work for me.” Len murmured to himself, as he picked up the packet in front of him to read.

 

* * *

  

“Sir, the preparation for the ceremony are almost completed. All we need now is all of the blood of a winged human,” a male voice called out as Darhk walked into the warehouse.

 

“Very good. My contact will have one by that time. When I get what I need, then the world will bow down before me.” Damien told him.

 

“But si-”

 

“Nothing will stop me,” Damien yelled at the voice.

 

The man who belongs to the voice huddle in fear.

 

“Get out of my sight before I change my mind.”

 

The man didn’t have to be told twice. Within a couple of moments he was out the door as he  clutched an old looking  worn out book.

 

Everything was lining up perfectly for him. He would soon what he wanted.  Right now for him he wanted to be the ruler of the world. Nothing was going to stop him from accomplishing that...not even a stupid prophecy.

 

Damien walked over to the altar and looked at where the body was going to be fore the sacrifice. Everything was going to go according to him plan. They all knew if his plan wasn’t followed to the precise tiny detail, then heads would roll.

 

Everyone knew exactly what would happening if things were not followed as he instructed. He was the King of those he ruled over.

 

Damien smiled to himself. His life was good he knew there was no force on earth to stop him now. The world is his for the taken and no one was going to stand in his way, not even his mother coming to visit would deter him from the goal he had for himself.

 

“Mr. Darhk, there’s a proble-”  the woman started, but then she felt to the ground dead with a knife sticking out of chest.


End file.
